Safe and Sound
by XXX-Clara Oswin Oswald-XXX
Summary: A one-shot with France and Canada(Will probably end up as a group of one-shot's) Canada gets hurt while playing tag in the house,but France is their to make it all better.


**Safe In My Arms**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N This was inspired by an AMV that I watched that had France and Canada,this is a link to it if you want to go and check it watch?v=hTFley85iGQ this may turn out to be a series of one-shots revolving around France and a little bit of Face family mixed in,their will not be any couples,just family.**

**America and Canada are both about seven or eight in this.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters,or the song,or the AMV.**

It had all started while Canada and America were runing around the house playing had been raining all day and the two were bored,they were sitting in their shared room trying to think of something to had already played three bored games and a game of go fish and were trying to think of something else to do.

"Why don't we play tag?" America suggested,he was laying on his stomach,on the nicely made room was small,square and had pale blue walls and white carpet were two twin bed's on seprate sides of the room,on America's side(Which was frequently messy,the only reason it was clean now was because England forced America to clean it) was a long light brown dresser that had all his clothes in it and on top of it were his toy solder's that England had made him and hero over America's walls were posters of different supper hero's.A dark blue toy chest was in the middle of the room separating the two side' toy chest was in the center because it was for them to share,Canada's side of the room was much different then his brother's,on his walls were eather posters of his favorite hockey team or pictures of polar dresser was the same only differance was that it was tan instead of brown and it didnt have anything stacked on top of also had a small light brown bookshelf beside his dresser that was filled with childerens was currently sitting with America at the top of his bed,"B-but America we can't play tag it's still raining outside,papa and maman wont let us" Canada tells his brother,his tone was as usual soft.

America who had been resting his chin on his hands lifted his head to look up at his brother,"We dont have to go outside to play tag Matt" he 's mouth opened into an Oh,as he understood what his brother was hesitant to agree to play tag in the house,their parents had repeatedly told Alfred,not to run in the house and to play tag you need to run from the person who is 'it'.America however could be very convincing,his older brother was a bit of a handful for their the two got in trouble for something it was usualy America's idea,Canada would always get dragged into whatever scheme his brother had cooked America had easily convinced his brother to play the game,the two played Rock,Paper,scissors to decide who would be 'it'.America ended up being 'It' first and had pouted for awhile but quicky got over it,"Okay,i'm going to count to four and give you a head start" his brother said.

Canada nods to show he understood and then ran out of their room as America began to count,"Three" he heard his brother say as he sped down the had just made it to the end of the hall when he heard his brother's yell out,"Four!" and the sound of running feet chasing after ran faster,he turned left into a sitting room and dodged the obstacles that were in his was right on his tail,"I'm going to get you!" America yells from behind him.

"N-no your not!" Canada yells back,the two were giggling as they made it out of the sitting room and ran down another hallway,he then took a into a library,he made the mistake of looking back to see how far away his brother he turned back around a brown,four legged table with a very pretty blue vase filled with roses was sudenly in his was going way to fast to stop and didn't have time to dodge around ran right into the table knocking it and the vase over,the glass shatterd around the childes shallow cuts on the childs feet,luckily it wasnt was cradling his head in his hands,tears sqeezed out of the childs closed eyes and streamed down his chubby cheeks.

"Mattie!" he heard his brother yell and rush to his younger brothers aid plopping down beside him,avoiding the broken continued to cry,oblivious to his brother beside him,only being aware of the pain in his watched his brother,increasing worry on his face and was unsure of what to an idea hit him,"Don't worry Mattie! the hero will go and get papa,he'll know what to do!" America tells his brother who gave no sign of having heard jumped up and raced out of the room to go and get France.

The pain in Canada's head began to ease as a deeply concerned Franceman enterd the room,"Oh,Mon petit lapin" France crooned as he made his way over toward his son and picked the small child up.

"Papa" Canada sniffed,his tears had slowed but still trickled down his pale cheeks,"M-me and Al were just playing tag and I ran into the table and h-hit my head I k-knocked the vase and table over and my head really hurts" he tearfully explained to his lightly touched the tender spot on the childs head,at the childs wince he pulled back.

"This is why we tell you not to run in the house" France says chidingly.

"I'm sorry,papa" Canada apologized,"I don't want to catch you running in the house again,do you understand?" France asks in an uncharacteristically stern tone,"I understand,I wont run in the house again I promise" Canada 's expression softens,"Come,lets take care of those nasty cuts on your feet" France says already walking towards the library door.

"What about the vase?" Canada asks,"I will clean that up later" France answers.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

That night America was in his bed sulking,England had grounded him and gave a long lecture about runing in the house.

Canada was snuggeled up in bed,Kuma his white polar bear that he constantily forgot the name of was curled up beside him taking care if the cuts France had kissed the bump on his sons head,"Their,that should make it feel much better" his papa had it did,his head wasnt hurting that much any more,France then cleaned up his tear stained face.

"How are you feeling now Mathieu?" France had asked his son,"It dosen't hurt that much anymore" Canada smiled brightly,"That is good to hear" a playful look suddenly crossed the Frencemans face and before he could escape his papa began to attack him with tickels.

"P-papa!" Canada squealed,giggling and tried to get away but his papa held the squirming child firmly.

"S-stop!" he said between giggles,"Non,I'm the tickle monster" France says laughing as well,not letting up.

"Pl-please!" Canada squeals,erupting into more giggles,his face was getting a bit red from all the giggling,Eventually France stoped his tickleing and their giggles began to die down,"Je t'aime papa" Canada says.

France smiled a fatherly smile full of love and hugged the child tightly,"Je t'aime de Mathieu" he tells is son.

Canada got to spend the rest of the day with his papa,he knew that his papa would always be their for him,to kiss away the pain if he was cheer him up when he was feeling down,to protect him when he needed to feel safe,wraped in his papa's strong,warm arms.

With these thoughts in mind the childs eyes slipped closed,a soft smile playing across his face as he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N So how was it? I want to read your thoughts on this so please send me a reveiw. :)**


End file.
